


Power Struggle

by Erosempai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cock Tease, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lindsey feels the need to be strong against his biggest threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Men playing around with each other. Lindsey's thoughts in italics.

If looks could kill Lindsey could commit murder every time he glared at Angel from across the room. His ice blue eyes would confuse most of his demon clients into thinking he had no soul after a while, but that didn't bother him. The lawyer was getting annoyed more and more about Angel messing up his life at the firm.

_As normal. Paperwork. Fuck why? Another client is dead because of that brooding asshole. I knew we couldn't trust the female stalker._

He wrote a few more notes on his notepad before his door was broken open. This was becoming normal for the firm. They had a person to replace the door on speed dial at this point, and with a simple push of a button on his phone it rang the person up. “Yeah. Steve? Come in around 3pm and fix my door please. Name? McDonald. Yes. Thank you.” The man looked up with a glare to see the vampire in front of him holding a file that only read one name, Darla.

Angel dropped the file onto the lawyer's desk and he grabbed the human by his collared shirt. “What have you done? You can't bring back people from the dead without a cost! Do you have any idea what your boss has done?” The vampire wasn't going to leave without some answers as his hand gripped tighter on the fabric before it tore in his superhuman grip.

Lindsey landed with a thud onto the floor behind the desk. “Well... if you didn't fucking kill everything we take care of here, there is such thing as _courtesy_ when you visit. But no. Instead you come in here, high and mighty, tall and dark, and with leather pants to come and intimidate us. I don't have to tell you shit Angel.” The lawyer hated this man, that was one obvious thing.

He got up and walked to the other side of the room and got closer to the vampire. There was no warmth from a dead person, even if they had a soul, but Angel almost radiated anger. With a smirk he moved behind the vampire and wrapped his hand around one of his legs. “You feel something don't you? Dar-la? She your first time?” Lindsey teased the man in his grasp with soft touches along his inner leg, and his lips on the vampire's ear.

Angel shuddered a bit. “You know damn well what I want Lindsey. Answers.” The dark haired man had to keep his composure a bit as the lawyer kept rubbing his leg a bit more. Soon the human was kissing his neck. Kissing his shoulder after moving the coat and his shirt away.

With a smile the lawyer lifted up his lips from his spot. “Just admit that you want this. You want something to forget her, and anything will do...” He leaned down to bite at the vampire's neck now softly while his right hand moved down to unzip the pants on his prey.

Another groan. Angel needed this, but everything was all wrong. A human could never feel the same way he did when pleasure took over. This man had to stop before he would change into something more aggressive. “You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Please stop... mhh...”

The blue eyed man now lowered the pants down, his hand now tracing bare skin. Just like most vampires, Angel was cold all over for his normal temperature. Lindsey's warm hand moved along the other man's cock now. Softly he moved his other hand under the vampire's shirt to run his fingertips down his waist, and to join his other hand in stroking the man's cock.

_Dammit. You're cold here too? Sometimes I wish vampires were warm. Darla is warm._

Angel moaned louder as the lawyer continued his sexual assault on his body. “Dammit! Stop... nngg.. it!” He pushed the human's hands away and turned around to see the icy blue eyes glare into him now. The lawyer wasn't even turned on. “You... you need to see how I feel right now. If you get nothing else from this event with me, at least you can fucking enjoy it.” The vampire kissed the other man roughly and pushed his body into the desk so he landed on top of it.  
  
Papers fell to the floor as the vampire licked a trail down the human's neck to the buttons on his shirt, tearing them off with bites before removing the dress shirt entirely by tearing it off his body. “Aaaah... Angel..” Lindsey moaned loudly as the vampire licked down his stomach now and stopped at his pants. The dark eyed man unzipped the lawyer's pants, moved them down to the floor, and now licked a trail down his cock. From the back to the tip, and even down the nerve below as well.

Lindsey moaned again again as the vampire took his cock into his mouth. With each time the vampire moved his mouth up and down on his cock, the tighter he gripped papers onto the desk. Everything the dark eyed man did was amazing, more amazing than any human, and he groaned deeply as Angel licked to the tip of his shaft again.

_What are you doing! Don't you fucking stop... please don't stop..._

Lindsey sat up to see Angel smirking and begin to crawl over him. He pulled the vampire into a deep kiss as one of the senior bosses walked by.

“Excuse me Lindsey... but the door repair man is here... should we let him in?”

He pushed Angel off his body and moved his pants back up. “Yes. Send him back here. Angel can you wait till the door is fixed so we continue this in privacy?”

Angel put his pants up. “Yes. After that you're getting the punishment you deserve.” He smirked and Lindsey kissed him softly on the lips. “Looking forward to it you brooding bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Music I was listening to while typing.  
> “Howl” by Florence and the Machine  
> “These Eyes” by Camouflage  
> “Angel Eyes” by Fancy  
> “Voice in the Dark” by Fancy  
> “Who Wants to Live Forever” by Queen (Tenors cover)  
> “Bedroom Eyes” by Kate Ceberano  
> “When the Love Runs Out” OneRepublic  
> “Love is the Drug” by Roxy Music


End file.
